Caryl Drabble One Shots
by klarolineismylife
Summary: Just a bunch of Caryl drabbles because I think they are cute together. I hope you enjoy them. Don't forget to leave a review. Rated K-K . *Long Live Caryl* DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD (wish I did though)
1. Need help naming this please

I can't think of a name for this. Please help. I hope you enjoy it. It's my first walking dead fic and its all about the Caryl. She lay in her cell. Eyes staring at the bottem of the top bunk. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Her daughter. Her only child. Carol looked at Sophia's doll for just a second before holding it tightly to her chest. "She's in a better place now." Carol told herself quietly. She got out of bed and quietly made her way outside. It was tipping it down with rain and there were a few walkers wondering around. She thought she should turn back but she had to do it. She had to see him, speak to him. She ran through the pouring rain, knowing her destination. The walkers started following her. There were more than she thought, but she couldn't turn back. She wouldn't turn back. She had to thank him. Thank him for trying. Thank him for being there for her. Carol kept running towards the gaurd tower. She could no longer see his figure in the dimly lit room. She thought she was imagining things. Maybe he wasn't there after all. Maybe he had left. 'No' she thought 'he wouldn't have'. Moments later she saw him emerge from the door to the gaurd tower. She ran faster to reach him as he ran towards her killing a few walkers that were too close for his comfort. When they reached the tower they were both soaking wet. "What were ya thinkin? Commin out 'ere in the rain with walkers everywhere." Daryl shouted throwing his crossbow down. " I wanted to see if you were ok." Carol said with a shrug. " And thats a good reason to almost get yourself killed is it?!" Daryl replied raising his voice even more. "But I'm not dead. Am I?" "Thats not the point" "Ok I'm sorry. I didn't really think you would care that much." "Of corse I care Carol. It's pretty obvious that...that..." Carol looked at him as if to say 'continue'. "I love you Carol, and I'll never stop." Carol looked at him for a moment. She gently grabbed his face. They both leaned in, knowing what was going to happen. She kissed him carefully on his lips. Her kiss was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. "I love you too Daryl Dixon." She answered after pulling away. So what do you think? Tell me in the reveiws. If you have any ideas you want me to write tell me and I will do them. I also do Klaroline fics (vampire diaries). So if you have any ideas for that it will be much apreciated. Ok I think thats it... Wait I forgot to mention again that if you have a name for this fic tell me in the reveiws. All name ideas are welcome and needed. 


	2. Found Her

Found Her

Just something that came to my mind randomly and I thought I might aswell share it with the Caryl fandom.

They had been aloud to set up camp at Hershals farm, just whilst Carl got back on his feet. She knew it was bad to think it, but Carol wished that it would take him longer than it was. She was still out there. Alone. Scared. It had been a month since she went missing. They had all been looking for her, Daryl more than others. Carol knew she was dead. She could feel it. When Daryl told her about the cherokee rose she pretended to have hope. She knew he needed it.

He refused to give up on Sophia. He would go looking for her almost everyday, despite Carol telling him he needed to rest. Once he had found the doll she found hope that she would hold her daughter in her arms again. And that's exactly what she wanted to do when she saw her.

_Earlier on that day: _Shane wasn't thinking right. He had been acting strange since Odis died. "The barn is full of walkers." Glenn had told the group not being able to keep a secret. Shane was furious. He stormed right up to the barn and pushed at the doors. Shouting and encouraging the walkers. The whole group had gathered to hear the loud moans from the barn, including Hershal and his family. Shane pulled at the chain to prevoke the walkers. "Is this what you want to live next to?" Shane shouted "Huh?". No one answered. He grabbed an axe off the floor, looking at everyone with a crazy look on his face. He hacked the chain a few times till it broke and the doors opened. Shane continued to provoke the walkers. The rest of the group got their guns out, they had not other choice, even if it did lose them the saftey of the farm. Soon all of them were dead and the floor was covered with bodies, the bodies of Hershals family. Beth and Maggie started to cry over their mothers corpse. Everyone was about to go in when they heard another moan from the barn. They turned round all ready to shoot. "Sophia?" Carols voice piped up gently from the back of the group. "Sophia!" she shouted it, running towards what was once her little girl. Daryl saw Carol and stopped her. Holding her firmly yet so gently in his arms. "No!No!No!...no." Carol burst into tears, while Daryl held his back.

So what do you think. Leave me a reveiw. I am sorry about the spacing in the last fic I don't know how to edit it now so if anyone can tell me that would be great. Hope you enjoyed, sorry its a little short. If you have any Caryl fic ideas you want me to write I am happy to do them just nothing M rated (sexual scenes). If you have any ideas for a longer fic that would be great as all of mine seem really short. Thanks for reading. Love ya! ^._.^


End file.
